


Coming to Terms

by BeggingForHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluffy, Kara is confused by her love for Lena, Kara's journey to acceptance, Lena is hopelessly in love, Slow Romance, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggingForHope/pseuds/BeggingForHope
Summary: Kara gets her heart broken and that gives her a chance to face the feelings she might be feeling for one of her best friends. The story of Kara learning to accept and embrace her feelings instead of being nervous and ashamed.OrThe one where Lena is hopeless in love with Kara and Kara is confused but also hopelessly in love with Lena





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping that this will be a somewhat realistic story about learning to accept and learn how to express and deal with unknown feelings. Feedback is always appreciated and different ideas and concepts would be fun to if you have any suggestions! Anyway thanks for reading and I hope that you like it!

Kara looked at her watch, 11:30. She had half an hour before she needed to get to L-Corp to have lunch with Lena. Since Kara had become a reporter she had started getting really close to Lena Luthor. She really loved having Lena as a friend. For some reason Lena seemed to understand her, she picked up on small hints about her mood, and she really enjoyed that there was so much Lena didn’t know about her so she got the opportunity to share. Kara made sure she made the effort to have lunch with Lena at L-corp at least once a week. She got the feeling that Lena didn’t spend a lot of time with other people, or doing things other than work for that matter. 

Lena’s phone buzzed on her desk and she glanced to see who the message was from. She would have ignored just about anyone but couldn’t help but smile when she saw it was from none other than Kara Danvers, really her only true friend. She opened it to read the message “I’m tired of just waiting around here I am coming over a little early, order the food!” Lena smiled at the message and replied with a simple “You got it!” And she added a kissy face for a little added love. 

Not too long later there was a knock on her door. “It’s open!” Lena called and was greeted by the warm sunny smile of none other than Kara Danvers entering her office. “Hi Lena,” Kara smiled. She was met by a smile back. Lena couldn’t help but smile every time she saw Kara’s face. She didn’t know why but something about Kara made her feel comfortable. Kara made her feel at peace, and happy for once in her life. 

“Why are you such a great friend to me?” Lena asked her, somewhat rhetorically.   
“What are you talking about?” Kara questioned. “I love you Lena! Besides my sister and the guys you are definitely my best friend!” Lena felt a twang of jealousy knowing that she ranked like 5th on Kara’s list of friends while Kara was undisputedly her number 1.   
“Getting to see you is the best part of my week every week” Kara added when she saw Lena’s smile drop just a little bit.   
‘Anyway,” Kara continued. “Let’s eat!”

Kara and Lena moved over to the couch to relax and enjoy their lunch together. Lena grabbed the bags of takeout and sat down first, followed by Kara who sat so close to her that their shoulders touched. Lena felt her stomach drop. She was so attracted to Kara, but she would never dream of saying or doing anything about it. Kara was her only friend and she couldn’t take the chance of ruining that or making it weird in any way. Plus, Kara was already happily in a relationship, with a guy. 

The women laughed, ate and talked for what seemed like forever until Kara took out her phone to look at a message. “Oh, Jake is on his break from work now and wants to know if he can call to talk to me for a little while. This was really fun Lena but I think I am going to take off so I can talk to him.” Lena felt the all too familiar feeling of jealousy in her chest again. She knew she should be happy that Kara is happy but the idea of a guy in her life drove Lena mad. But sadly, Lena just smiled and said she completely understood. 

“You’ll be coming back the same time next week?” Lena asked hopefully.   
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Kara smiled her loving warm smile. Kara stood up and held her arms out signaling to Lena that she wanted a hug. Lena stood up and walked into Kara’s embrace. Lena felt Kara gently rest her head on her shoulder and let out a small sigh of content. Kara felt all the stiffness drain from Lena’s shoulders while she hugged her so gently and she couldn’t help but think how good of a hugger Lena is. For some reason Lena’s hugs were addictive. 

“I’ll text you later okay?” Kara smiled releasing Lena from the hug. “Don’t work too hard!” she called as she walked out the door. Lena stood unmoving watching Kara leave through her office door. She felt a small sadness when the door shut and she was alone again, but she’d get to talk to Kara later, but for now it was back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10:00 now and Lena hadn’t heard from Kara all night. She understood, Kara was probably busy with Jake, or hanging out with Alex or maybe out saving someone from an alien menace. She sighed, Lena wanted to text Kara, just to talk about her day or whatever was on her mind, but she didn’t want to be a nuisance. “I guess I could get ready for bed and read for a bit,” She thought. Lena was changing in to her pajamas when she heard her phone start ringing in the kitchen. She went to pick it up and saw Kara’s name flash across the front. Lena smiled again and picked it up immediately. 

“Hey!” Lena practically shouted. “I didn’t think I was going to hear from you tonight.” She was greeted with short choppy breaths and sniffles on the other end. “Can I come over?” Kara asked in a low voice, between gasps for air. Lena panicked, something was wrong, she had never heard Kara sound like that before.   
“Of course you can. Is everything okay? Do you want me to come to you instead?” Lena asked, rambling her words coming very quickly and panicked.   
“Jake broke up with me. And I think I’d rather come over there if that’s okay.” Kara trailed off.   
“Of course, that’s completely fine come over.” Lena tried to sound as comforting as possible. Kara just hung up the phone and flew over. She really didn’t care if people saw her she just wanted to be with a friend. 

Kara knocked at Lena’s door just a few moments later and Lena was surprised, she had been expecting Kara to drive over. Nonetheless she ran to the door. She opened it immediately to reveal a puffy eyed woman, tears streaming down her face. “Oh Kara,” she pouted her lip a little, her heart being torn by the sight of the woman in front of her. Lena quickly pulled Kara into a hug and felt the sobs begin immediately. 

Lena pulled Kara in the door and led her over to sit down on the couch. Lena wrapped both arms tightly around Kara’s waist and pulled Kara’s head on to her shoulder as the blonde woman continued to sob. Neither of the women said anything. Lena knew it wasn’t her place to ask, Kara would talk when she was ready. Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck. She was in so much pain. 

After a long while of silence and tears Kara lifted her head and attempted to take a deep breath. Lena looked her in the eyes very lovingly and asked softly “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“There’s nothing to talk about,” Kara sniffed. “He just doesn’t love me anymore.”  
“Oh Kara,” Lena cooed. “What is there not to love about you? You’re beautiful, you’re adorable, and you’re probably the sweetest most genuine person to ever exist…I mean… you’re out of this world!” Lena joked. From that she got a little giggle from Kara and she felt her heart soar. Man, that laugh did things to her.   
“I love you Lena.” Kara whispered laying her head back on Lena’s shoulder. “My heart hurts.” She added.   
“I know.” Lena comforted. “And I love you too. I’m here for you okay? I will always be here for you.” The women were silent for a bit longer. “You can stay here tonight if you want.” Lena added secretly hoping that Kara would agree. And to Lena’s pleasure she did. Lena got Kara some more comfortable clothes to wear and got her a cup of water. 

Lena moved her back against the arm of the couch, letting her left leg run along the backrest and her right leg off the couch, her foot resting on the floor. Kara came back out in a t-shirt and sweats of Lena’s and came to join Lena on the couch. Kara sat in the space in between Lena’s legs and leaned her back against Lena’s chest, letting her head fall on Lena’s right shoulder. Lena turned on the television and pulled a blanket over them. She wrapped her arms around Kara. Kara was a very physical person and Lena knew that she would want to be held. 

Kara felt a little better, she felt safe and loved being snuggled up with Lena, one of her closest friends. She still felt a lot of pain, but that was to be expected, after all, it had only been a few hours. Suddenly Kara’s eyes felt very heavy, crying sure takes a lot out of you. She let her eyes start to drift closed. Lena noticed Kara starting to relax in her arms and she instinctively placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kara’s head.

Kara stirred a little bit in Lena’s embrace and then began to drift off. Lena’s embrace was warm, loving, and comforting. Kara was slipping into sleep when she could have sworn she felt Lena kiss her. “Nah,” She thought. “I’m probably just thinking things, or dreaming.” And with that Kara fell asleep in Lena’s arms and Lena followed soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had noticed how much time Kara was spending at home lately. It seemed like all she wanted to do was go to work, fight aliens when she had to, and then go home and lay on her couch. So, Alex had taken to trying to spend as much time as possible going over to Kara's at night and hanging out. Alex had also noticed that Kara was on her phone much more frequently, her fingers somewhat constantly typing at the screen. 

Lena had been hearing more and more from Kara the last few months. It seemed like whenever a thought popped into Kara's head she wanted to share it. And man, Kara had a lot of thoughts. Lena didn't mind though, she loved talking to Kara. However, it was kind of hard to be as productive with her phone constantly pinging. But Lena knew that Kara was sad, Kara had been so precious, and innocent, and in love, and Lena knew that loss was so much harder for Kara. 

Lena's phone pinged again and she decided it was time to look. She turned her phone over to find five messages from Kara. 

8:17: Ugh I don't want to work today. I asked Snapper for a story assignment and he just said "Figure it out ponytail" 

9:03: what does that even mean? Figure it out. 

9:07: On the bright side Winn brought me a latte!

11:12: Can I come over for lunch today? I want to get out of here

11:15: if you're really busy it's okay… I promise

Lena laughed a little. Kara could send her 500 messages and she would never be annoyed. Plus, she understood, Kara felt alone and having someone to talk to at every hour of the day helped. But Lena feared that she couldn't really help Kara through this. Lena thought about everything she had to get done today. She didn't have any more meetings this afternoon, but she sure had a lot of prep to do for tomorrow's. Nonetheless she responded to Kara:

11:20: Of course you can come! You know you're welcome whenever I don't have meetings!:)

Kara showed up at Lena's door at about noon, and Lena was typing up some notes on her laptop. She greeted Kara with a warm smile, but was returned a half smile. Man did she miss Kara's big, warm, trademark smile. The women moved over to Lena’s couch and dug into the food Lena ordered. 

After a bit Lena put her food down and just really looked at Kara. Even though Kara was enjoying their time together and having fun, smiling, laughing, chatting, Lena could see the deeper pain behind her eyes. Kara’s bright personality just didn’t come out as often anymore and it made Lena very sad. She just wanted her friend to be happy again. 

“How are you doing Kara?” Lena asked looking deep in Kara’s eyes.   
“I’m doing okay.” Kara smiled. “But it’s only been a few months, I’m still allowed to be upset right?”  
“Of course you are! I just don’t know how to help you and I just want you to start moving forward.” Lena replied shyly. She put her hand on Kara’s knee “Have you ever thought about talking to someone?” Lena questioned.   
“What do you mean?” Kara inquired. “I’m talking to you right now!” She smiled, but she thought she knew what Lena meant.   
“Look I’m worried about you Kara you haven’t been yourself for a long time and I don’t know how to help you. I know that you really struggle with loss after everything you’ve been through and it’s completely okay. I just thought maybe talking to someone who actually knows how to help deal with these things might help.”

Kara felt her stomach drop a little bit. She didn’t want to do that. She didn’t want to be forced into telling her life to someone she doesn’t know. Plus, it’s not like she can just talk about Krypton and her family and reveal all her secrets to this person. She just wanted to talk to the people she knew. She had Lena, and she had Alex. Wait, maybe Lena didn’t want to talk to her so much anymore. It made sense, Lena is a CEO, she has tons of things to do all the time, and she doesn’t have the time to help Kara with her problems. 

Lena noticed the sad expression building behind Kara’s eyes. She wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders and pulled her head down to her shoulder. “Look, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Lena started. “I care about you so much, and I will always be here, no matter how long it takes.” Lena placed another familiar kiss on the top of Kara’s head, and this time Kara was sure it was real. For some reason being in Lena’s arms felt right. She felt safe. She felt like all the broken pieces of her were not just fixed, but like they were never broken to start with. She had never felt this way with anyone before. Kara felt like she couldn’t get enough contact with Lena, she always wanted to be in Lena’s arms, lying on her shoulder, which was the only place she felt truly happy.

Kara started to get nervous. These don’t seem like normal things to be thinking about your friend, she thought. She brushed them off. I am just lonely and upset right now and Lena is my friend. She doesn’t seem upset about any of this so it’s probably just normal, people like being held when they are sad, and best friends talk all the time anyway. But still Kara couldn’t help shake the thought that something was different. She didn’t want it to be, she wanted everything to just be normal so she ignored it and just enjoyed the comfort that Lena brought her once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had started feeling a little bit better lately. Since Alex had Maggie now, Kara wanted to let them spend as much time as possible together, she loved seeing Alex so happy. So, to avoid feeling so lonely Kara had started spending a lot more time with Lena. She went to Lena’s office to have lunch almost any day that Lena didn’t have meetings in the way, and Kara wasn’t out on assignment. They also spent a lot of time hanging out at night in either of their apartments. It made Kara so happy to be around Lena, she had this strange power to take the pain away and it made everything feel so much better.

Lena certainly didn’t mind getting to spend so much time with Kara, it was nice to have such a wonderful best friend. Lena noticed that Kara still had some bad days, days when she remembered all the pain, not only from the heartbreak but then it always brought her back to the destruction of Krypton. Kara didn’t need to say anything on these days, Lena could tell, and today was one of those days. She had noticed the slight dimness in Kara’s demeanor when she came to the office for lunch. Lena decided she would head over to Kara’s apartment this evening to try and cheer her up a little. 

Once Kara got home from the DEO, she immediately texted Lena. Simply telling her all about what she did today and how tired she was. Kara had somehow gotten in the habit of telling Lena everything that happened to her all the time, since Alex is so preoccupied all the time it was nice having someone to talk to at the end of the day. Kara noticed that it had been almost half an hour and Lena hadn’t answered. Which was fine, Lena has her own stuff to do, but it still left Kara feeling a little sad and dejected. She went to change into her pajamas and relax on the couch for a bit before bed. 

After about ten minutes of sitting on the couch Kara was startled by a knock on her door. She X-ray visioned it and saw none other than her best friend Lena standing on the other side holding a bag of something. She immediately perked up and ran to answer the door. With a giant smile Lena greeted Kara with ice cream sundaes and a hug. 

“Oh my god Lena how did you know I wanted ice cream??” Kara squealed.  
“Don’t be ridiculous Kara you always want ice cream.” Lena huffed back.   
Kara skipped back over to the couch beckoning Lena to join her. There was some movie that Kara didn’t care about playing on the television so she focused most of her attention on Lena. They both shared the most exciting and boring parts of their days, and Kara shared just about everything else that was on her mind. 

Lena loved listening to Kara talk, she could listen to it for hours without ever getting bored. She rested her elbow against the backrest of her couch and placed her head on her hand drinking in everything Kara had to say. Lena could survive on her own. Surely she could, she had been doing it for ages, but Kara added this special bit to her life and now she never wanted to go back. Lena knew that she was infatuated by her best friend but she was never going to act on it. As painful as it was sometimes to not be able to take Kara’s pain away, and not be able to just hold her and kiss her and love her, she still felt blessed to have Kara in her life. Even if its just as her best friend Lena knew that Kara was the best and most caring person that ever came into her life. 

She loved when Kara wanted to cuddle. She knew Kara was just very touchy-feely but it always gave Lena the butterflies. This beautiful woman liked being near her and she cherished every moment of it. And just as if Kara was somehow able to read her mind Kara lifted Lena’s arm and slid herself under it. She rested her head on Lena’s chest and let her arm fall across Lena’s stomach pushing them back so they were laying on the couch. 

Kara still couldn’t get over the feeling that she got when being held by Lena. She started thinking more and more that this wasn’t just the feeling that you got from a good friendship. She felt like she couldn’t be happier than when she was tucked in with Lena. Just knowing Lena was happy and getting to be with her made every fear she ever had go away and the time passed way too fast. Kara’s heart started to beat faster. “I can’t be thinking these things,” she thought. “Lena is my best friend and this is not right. Plus she’s a woman. I just got my heart broken by a man, I clearly like men.” And yet Kara still couldn’t get these strange thoughts out of her head. She went back to when Alex had said when she was younger she always got a strange feeling from getting to sleep in her friend’s bed and she wondered if this is what she meant. 

Kara shook her head ever so slightly and just convinced herself that she was just so happy about Alex’s coming out that it was just kind of in her mind and she was just really happy to have Lena as her friend. Friend that’s all it is!

“I love you so much, Lena. I am so happy, and I did nothing to deserve how good you have been to me. You have listened to my every thought for months and never complained and I feel so much better and owe you so much.” Lena just smiled and interlaced her fingers with Kara’s. 

“No, I am the one that owes you Kara. I will always be here for you and you know that. But now I think I should be getting home, I have a lot going on at the office tomorrow.” Kara nodded sheepishly and hugged Lena goodbye. She fell asleep once again thinking about how nice it felt to be wrapped up in Lena’s warm, strong, arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much more I am going to do here, I kind of feel like I'm just saying the same thoughts over and over again. I'm very stuck in my own head lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I've decided here that instead of alcohol not affecting Kara, it affects her more than it does humans.

It had been a very long week at work and Lena was so excited for it to be the weekend. She still had things she needed to get done over the coming few days, but at least Saturday and Sunday meant she didn’t have to go to dozens of meetings with people that didn’t particularly interest her. She rested her elbows on her desk and rubbed her temples as she tried to recompose herself for the meeting she had coming next. She was more than excited when she got a message from Kara saying that she wanted to go to this new dancing club she heard about and needed someone to go with since James and Winn were busy and Alex was having dinner with Maggie. Lena replied immediately accepting the offer, she needed to blow off some steam, and then went back to focusing on her meeting agenda. 

As soon as Snapper allowed Kara to go home for the weekend she rushed home and tried to decide on something to wear. Kara decided on a dress that was a deep emerald color, with a black blazer jacket to wear over the top. She also decided to wear a black belt around her waist. She decided to pull half her hair back to keep it out of her face but leave the rest falling around her shoulders. It framed her face perfectly and she gave herself a sheepish smile in the mirror adoring how cute she looked. 

Lena was also in her own apartment finding the perfect outfit for the night. She settled on a tight black dress, everybody loves a little black dress right? And she added some black heels to go with. Lena pulled her hair back into a bun and looked at the clock, 7:27. Kara had said she wanted to go around 8 so Lena headed over to Kara’s apartment, surely she wouldn’t mind Lena being a little early. 

Kara was startled by a knock at her door, she hadn’t been expecting Lena to be early. “It’s open!” Kara called running into her bedroom to grab her shoes. Lena walked in the apartment but didn’t see Kara. “Where are you?” Lena asked? And just as she said that Kara walked out of her bedroom looking just about as beautiful as Lena had ever seen. The jacked made the outfit just a little more modest and Lena was just fascinated by how her best friend could look so stunningly gorgeous, and completely adorable and innocent all at the same time. 

Lena’s lips curled into a warm smile. “You look good,” She grinned. “You don’t look half bad yourself,” Kara smiled back. She greeted Lena with a hug, with her heels and Kara’s flats Lena was just the slightest bit taller than Kara and Kara noticed that Lena’s shoulder was just at the perfect height to rest her chin on. She got the same fuzzy feeling that she always got when Lena held her. 

After holding the warm embrace for a few seconds Kara pulled back. “Ready?” She asked. “Ready.” Lena confirmed. And the two walked out of Kara’s apartment to head to the club. 

They walked in and there were already a fair amount of people there. “It’s time to drink Lena!” Kara yelled and led Lena over to the bar. Kara ordered some shots of the menu, she loved doing the fun ones that taste fruity and not just the plain alcohol ones that sting your throat. Then Kara ordered a margarita and got Lena a glass of red wine. They found a table to sit at and drink for a while. Lena sat at down and let her leg touch Kara’s, skin against skin. Kara swore she could feel the blood coursing through Lena’s veins speed up. They drank for a while and once they were both sufficiently drunk to not be self-conscious anymore they hit the dance floor.

Kara was trying to follow Lena but was losing her a little as they navigated through the crowds. Kara reached out her hands and grabbed Lena’s sides so she wouldn’t lose her. She had no idea why that’s what she reached for, but she did, she felt like her hands were magnetized to her best friend’s waist. After what seemed like forever they found a spot on the floor and started to dance. 

Kara could feel a warmth in her throat from the alcohol and her head felt cloudy. But she was loving having fun dancing like an idiot with Lena. After a while Lena said something that Kara couldn’t hear. “What did you say???” Kara screamed trying to make her voice heard. And she leaned her head in toward Lena so she could hear. Kara wrapped her arm back around Lena’s waist as Lena talked into her ear. “I said I’m ready to go” Lena said. And Kara nodded leading the way out. 

They walked (Kara somewhat stumbling) all the way back to Kara’s apartment. Lena had her left arm draped around Kara’s shoulders and Kara’s right hand stayed instinctively around Lena’s waist. Lena picked up quickly that Kara was more drunk than she was, and not very talkative. Once they got back to Kara’s apartment Lena helped Kara get into some pajamas and then she put on a pair of Kara’s extra ones. There was no way Lena was going home tonight so she planned to stay on Kara’s couch. 

“Lenaaaaaaaaa,” Kara whined. Lena turned to look at her friend. “Come sleep in my bed pleaseeeeeeeeeee. I wanna cuddle” Kara put out her pouty face and Lena knew she couldn’t resist, so she crawled in letting Kara settle herself into her side. Kara lifter her head up and looked Lena in the eyes. They stayed there making deep eye contact. Kara’s heart started to race. Maybe I do like Lena, she thought. She felt an inherent need to constantly be near her. Lena looked back, thinking about just how in love she was with her best friend, and how much she wishes things could be different. 

Just then, Kara closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Lena. She was so gentle, very timidly placing a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. And wow did it feel so good. Lena was addicted, it was everything she had ever wanted, and Kara was so happy this was happening, she loved the feeling. But Lena didn’t kiss her back, she pulled her head away. 

“What are you doing Kara?” She asked somewhat panicked.   
“I love you Lena, I really wanted to do that.”  
“You’re drunk Kara, don’t do things you’ll regret in the morning.”  
“I won’t regret it Lena, I really want this,” Kara assured.  
“Just go to bed.” Lena replied rolling over leaving Kara in shock. Maybe she read everything completely wrong. And suddenly Kara was left feeling as cold and alone as she ever had even though the love of her life was laying a foot from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was the first one to wake up the next morning. She was on her back and found Kara once again snuggled into her side, an arm draped over her stomach. Lena sighed, but it felt nice, she wasn’t going to make Kara move. Lena brushed her fingers over Kara’s cheek, it was so soft, so warm. And then began to brush them over Kara’s hair. Kara let out a small “mmmmmm” and snuggled tighter into Lena. Kara rustled around a bit and then opened her eyes, only to see Lena looking down at her. 

“Good morning,” Kara smiled. And then suddenly she panicked. She remembered. She kissed Lena last night and Lena rejected her. She immediately detached from Lena and sat up. Lena was confused and she pushed herself into a sitting position as well. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena questioned. But Kara refused to look her in the eyes, or even look at her at all. “I remember what happened last night,” Kara started. “I…I mean wha…what I did last night…” She trailed off. “I’m sorry,” She finished. 

“It’s okay Kara. It was nice.” Lena gave a soft smile to her flustered friend. “I stopped you because I didn’t want you to be doing something that you would be regretting right now. And nothing happened so its okay”

“But I do regret last night.” Kara said finally making eye contact with Lena. She saw the twang of hurt that hit Lena following that comment. “No No No Lena that’s not what I meant” Kara exclaimed taking Lena’s hand. “I have to tell you this now. I think I love you Lena.” Lena furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head a little just waiting for Kara to continue. “I, just, whenever I am around you I feel so much better. Your hugs and snuggles are addictive to me. And I think about you all the time. Whenever anything good or bad happens to me I want to talk to you about it immediately. I mean why did you think I started texting you like 500 times a day? Just I can’t stop, my mind doesn’t go anywhere but you, and I might have super strength but this is one thing I don’t have any power over.”

“Kara” Lena sighed. “You had your heart broken, and you needed a friend. I was that friend for you and you just took all of that misplaced love and projected it on to me. You don’t actually love me, you have just needed me for so long that I become an object of affection for you. Don’t you worry, I’m not upset and I love you so very much, but I don’t think that you are actually feeling what you say you are.”

Kara looked incredibly dejected. “I do love you Lena. I always have, I just didn’t always know what it means. I just thought maybe we were really close friends. But I get jealous whenever you talk about another woman and I can’t stop it. Whenever you are sad or you don’t want to talk to me I feel like I’m going to die. Whenever I am upset all I have to do is talk to you. I feel like I’m not going to make it and then you just take everything away. We don’t even have to talk about what’s upsetting me, just talking to you in general puts me at peace. You are home to me, when you hold me, when you talk to me, I am so at peace and I don’t care about anything around me and I no longer care about everything else that has hurt me.”

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You’re serious?” She questioned, not understanding where all of this came from. “I am so serious” Kara assured. “Kara you are my best friend and if we started something and it ended poorly you know things would never be the same between us, and I don’t think I could handle that.” Lena answered.

“But you know how I feel, and I know that you feel the same now, so how is it any different?” Kara asked, and Lena knew she was right. “Plus I would never leave you Lena Luthor. You are everything and I am so in love with you I don’t think I could stop even if I wanted to.”

Lena began to cry, and with that so did Kara. “What do you say Lena? Please? Can I be your girlfriend?” Lena smiled a little and then leaned in toward Kara. She placed a kiss just as gentle as the one that Kara had given her last night. “I would love that,” Lena whispered barely pulling away from Kara’s face. She went in for another kiss and they both smiled into it. This must be what happiness feels like. Lena placed a kiss on the top of Kara’s head and then got up to go make breakfast, turning back to see her smiling new girlfriend still sitting in bed. Yup, Lena thought, this is pure happiness.


End file.
